1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic parts mount apparatus and an electronic parts mount method for mounting electronic parts on a board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the position accuracy for mounting electronic parts on electrodes of a board has been advanced. To mount electronic parts on a board by a transfer head, the board electrodes and the electronic parts need to be registered with high accuracy. Thus, generally images of the board and the electronic parts are picked up by a camera, whereby the board and the electronic parts are recognized and a position shift is detected and then is corrected at the mount operation time before the electronic parts are mounted on the electrodes.